The PokePrincess2
by animefangirl32
Summary: same Satoshi and same Haruka, same plot, new characters hint hint, Hikari .And what's with that odd Glaceon Satoshi found near the school? maybe a little harem-ish
1. Chapter 1

"Satoshi-san, please wake up, it's time for school,"

I gave a random kick of my leg and the covers fell to the ground. I forced myself out of bed with my brain dragging behind my ankles.

"Good morning Haruka-san…" I yawned even though she was clearly downstairs. My hair was a mess that morning. My brain finally got working when I began to brush my hair because if the pain I was getting from untangling my hair.

"Ah, shit!" I swore quietly as I struggled to get some strands of hair loose.

"Breakfast is ready, Satoshi-san!"

"Coming!"

I grabbed an already worn T-shirt from the laundry basket. Hey, it's not easy being a guy. I found an untouched pair of jeans beside my bed and loosely put them on. It was so loose that I needed a belt from my drawer.

As I climbed down stairs, the door bell rang.

"Yo,"

It was Takeshi. He was already for school, book bag and all. Takeshi is studying to be a Pokemon breeder. Sure, he's a bit perverted and has been suspended a couple times for peeping, but he's a smart guy. He gets straight A's all the time, which is one of the reasons why it's hard for the school to kick the guy out.

"W-What are you doing here, Takeshi?!" I said trying to block the door so if Haruka was to come, he wouldn't freak out and get all molester-like.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I never got around to telling Takeshi about Haruka living in my house and all. Even though he's a loyal guy, I was just afraid that Haruka might be harmed if more people knew about her secret.

"Dude, I can't visit my 'favoritest' friends once in a while?" he asked giving me a retarded grin.

"U-Uh, no. Y-You have to call first, that's a-a-a new rule my m-mom made up,"

_Yeah, that'll work. _

"W-Well, anyways, I'll be out in a few minutes so just wait on the sidewalk for me, 'kay?"

He gave a confused look on his face and just began to walk toward the road.

I gave a sigh of relief and as I was just about to head to the kitchen, I encountered Haruka.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously.

"O-Oh, it was nobody. N-Now, what's f-for breakfast," I said quickly changing the topic.

That day, I had a strange feeling rumbling in my stomach. No, it wasn't a good- funny feeling, or a sick-funny feeling, this feeling was like something bad was going to happen, but I'd pay the price.

"Satoshi-san! Please pay attention!" The teacher said with a frown. She gave some other students a scan, to see if they had been laughing, and returned to the chalk board, displeased.

My nerves loosened up a bit and I slouched over my book. I was looking, but I wasn't reading. My brain wasn't too active at school.

In the afternoon, a sudden gray cloud appeared and drizzles of rain that fell from the sky quickly became a thunderous storm.

"Great, thanks nature," I said as I watched the rain drops gather and turn into puddles on the field.

Suddenly, a small blue animal appeared at the corner of my eye. A Glaceon.

"Whoa, that's rare," I murmured to myself. Eevee's in general were rare, so their evolutions were impossible to get.

_Wait, there's that feeling again. Don't do it, man. Don't help the Pokemon! _

It lied in a puddle of mud so that just made me feel sick. Speaking of being sick, it seemed too weak to even move and stayed on the ground, hoping for someone to rescue it.

_Ah, crap. _

I took out a penny and made a bet to myself that if I threw a coin and it landed on heads I would take care of it and if I got tails I'd just walk right past, not caring if it was critically injured or not.

I threw the penny in to the air. Heads.

"Dammit," I swore.

I got my book bag and hovered it over my head. I made a break for the mud puddle. The mud was polluting the entire field and when I stopped in front of the Glaceon the bottom of my pants were already heavy with mud.

"Hey, you okay?" I said squatting down. I lifted its head and it felt as if I was touching real ice. I picked it up and cradled it in my arms.

"Glace…" I whimpered with its eyes shut tightly. It shivered in my arms with a great expression of distress.

"Glaceon!" It yelped.

Suddenly, my hand went numb.

"Crap," I whispered as me skin began to sting. It was a numbing pain that hurt the hell out of me.

I didn't want to hurt it by dropping it and running off so I slapped some sense into me and forced myself to suck it up.

"Hey, wake up," This was hell, watching my hand blister with frost and hold a dying animal. If I didn't wake this thing up, we might be both dead by the time the rain stopped and I wasn't prepared for that to happen, I'm only, like, an adolescent for God's sake!

Its eyes cracked open a bit and its blue eyes looked right into mine.

"Boy, you're a deep sleeper," I laughed sarcastically, giving it a forced smile.

It looked down to see that my arms had become deeply frosted with ice. It gave a shocked expression and looked up at me.

"Oh, that, I'm okay. Seems like you move a lot in your sleep," Another sarcastic funny.

It didn't look so happy or cheerful for that matter. It began to lick the frost away and in no time at all, my arms were frostless but were burning in pain.

I gave a sharp yelp and fell to the ground, holding one of arms. The falling rain was falling heavily on my arms that just defrosted. It felt like little burning pebbles.

My vision got blurry from a sudden fatigue…


	2. Chapter 2

-Satoshi-

"Ex-Excuse me sir! Oh, please wake up!"

A bright light woke me up. I rubbed my eyes awake and quickly noticed the Glaceon long gone.

I was on the ground, muddy and filthy. My hands were red and soar, but the ice had melted already. Hovering above me was a girl about the same age as me with long blue hair and a small white hat on her head. A scarf was loosely wrapped around her neck.

She gave a sigh of relief and kneeled down beside me.

"Oh, good, I thought you were dead," she said with a sigh of relief.

I gave a sarcastic chuckle and tried to get up. The girl gave me her hand and lifted me up.

"Hey, thanks,"

Her face blushed a bit and immedietly let go of my hand. I stood there baffled, but gave a bit of a blush as well.

"B-By the way, my name's Satoshi," I greeted, offering her my hand.

"I-I'm Hikari, nice to meet you," she gently took it and shook it.

There was a suffocating silence that made me want to choke.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation. "Didju happen to see a Glaceon come by here?" I gave an estimated measure of how big I remembered it to be. "About yay big?"

Her face quickly dropped to a frown and her eyes quickly became scared and weak.

"N-No, I just moved here so I don't know too much about this town," she lied. She kicked the ground several times, nervously.

I nodded my head and brushed some wet mud off my jeans and got my back pack.

"Well, I gotta get going," I said running off toward home, splattering mud everywhere. As I waved my hand goodbye, she stood there motionless and watched as I left her at the school alone.


End file.
